Kebiasaan
by nufuruu
Summary: Hanya drabble cerita antara Alucard dan Zilong dalam setiap match.


Hanya beberapa cerita Alucard dan Zilong.

All Mobile Legends characters belongs to **Moonton**. I do not own and make profit.

* * *

 **1\. Afraid**

* * *

"Alu, aku pindah ke _turet_ atas ya?"

Ceritanya lagi-lagi kedua _fighter/assasin_ ini disatukan menjaga satu _turet_. Kali ini di bawah.

Tentu saja Zilong, yang bersuara, pening. Dia merasakan hal bersama ini sudah seperti dejavu. Bagaimana tidak kalau setiap _match_ kalau bersama Alucard, mereka pasti akhirnya berdua.

—yah salahkan Zilong yang memilih terakhir _move_ memilih _turet_. Pasti Alucard ditinggal teman timnya, dan Zilong menghela napas dimana akhirnya memutuskan menyusul.

Masalahnya yang diatas itu _tank_ dan _mage_. Kadang _mage_ dan _assasin_ —oke kalau _assasin_ tidak apa, TAPI UNTUK _MATCH_ KHUSUS INI KEDUANYA DI ADALAH _MARKSMAN_ , DAN SATU _MAGE_... sudah dilihat kan bahwa _turet_ atas diisi _marksman_ labil yang kerjaannya _jungle_ —alias Irithel.

"Yaudah sana gapapa."

Namun Alucard membalas kalem. Matanya masih fokus melihat para _minion_ musuh yang sebentar lagi akan mendekat.

Zilong hanya tersenyum kalem.

...

"Alu, aku atas ya?"

Zilong masih mau memastikan. Dia tidak mau kalau Alucard membiarkannya pergi karena ngambek.

Tapi lagi-lagi dijawab Alucard enteng, "Iya gapapa."

"..."

Akhirnya sampai musuh datang pun, Zilong masih berduaan dengan Alucard.

* * *

 **2\. Duel**

* * *

Awalnya kalau mereka berdua hanya kerjasama tim antar fighter. Mereka-Alucard dan Zilong-selalu menghancurkan turet lawan terlebih dahulu dari teman-teman.

"Lihat kan, aku sudah lv 3 dengan cepat~ Zilong~ "

"Kamu kan farming tadi! Aku bentar lagi bakal lewatin levelmu!"

Entah kenapa untuk satu match kali ini, Alucard dan Zilong bertanding pamer.

"Zilong, aku kill musuh sudah dua loh."

"Kan gegara aku yang culik musuh dan kamu nerusin aja!"

"Hehe tanpa aku kamu juga ga bisa kill kan?"

"-apa-"

Sampai ajang berantem unggul prestasi tempur. Zilong dan Alucard bertarung sengit untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka yang terhebat.

Kill rebutan, death barengan.

Sudah pasti match terakhir ini terhitung kalah karena egois mereka.

* * *

 **3\. Reason**

* * *

Selama ini, Alucard tidak pernah bicara apapun mengenai Zilong yang selalu setim dengannya. Toh ujung-ujungnya ketiga temannya yang lain akan bersatu seiring habisnya turet-entah pihak lawan ataukah pihak mereka.

Makanya Alucard tidak pernah berkomentar kalau ia lagi dan selalu lagi dengan Zilong. Dengar-dengar Zilong memang pusher terbaik. Tanpanya dan ultinya, Alucard tidak akan bisa menghancurkan turet dalam kurun waktu 20 seconds.

Sebenarnya juga Alucard bukanlah orang pendiam. Dia juga suka pamer prestasi bertarung, karena dia sangat senang kalau dikaitkan konten bersangkutan. Ingat masa kecilnya yang dahulu tidak berdaya, dibanding sekarang sebenarnya ia bersyukur karena bisa menjadi berguna.

Meski ia peka kalau Zilong kadang terpancing. Tapi justru karena itukan semangatnya lebih terbakar?

* * *

 **4\. Sacrifice**

* * *

Zilong-atau kadang dipanggin Zhao Yun, orangnya senang membantu. Sesuai dengan latar belakangnya sebagai ksatria yang mengabdi akan membantu bawah naungan sang naga, Zilong selalu ada dan ada kerap kali rekannya dalam kesusahan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, kalau Zilong juga tipe assasin. Serangannya yang mampu membantu rekan membunuh cepat tanpa serangan timbal balik ini memang pantas menyandang title demikian.

Saat ini Zilong melihat Alucard yang terkena kutukan Vexana. Langkahnya pelan menghampiri penyihir yang merupakan lawan.

"Alu!" seru Zilong, dan segera mengeluarkan serangan keduanya dan menyerang lurus Vexana. Tanpa ampun juga Zilong memakai ultinya dan terus menombak.

Perlawanan Zilong dan Vexana menghasilkan hp mereka yang semakin tipis. Zilong menyuruh Alucard mundur, namun Alucard keras kepala menggunakan life steal dari ultinya.

-namun disana Vexana cepat menargetkan Alucard terkena ultinya.

[Ally has been slain]

Zilong murka. Temannya cepat death tanpa perlawanan lagi-membuat si anak ksatria naga ini mengaktifkan kekuatan tombaknya untuk menculik dan memberi stun sejenak.

-tapi kenapa Zilong serasa menculik sesuatu yang lain?

"Alu-"

"Fight for me! (Bertarung untukku)!"

Betapa sakitnya Zilong, kelalaiannya membuat ia harus berempur dengan rekan yang selalu duel unggul bersamanya. Mana saat itu, Alucard tampak sangat dingin dan tidak bicara apapun.

* * *

 **5\. Tease**

* * *

Alucard sangat tangkas melawan musuh. Passivenya untuk melakukan dash setelah mengaktifkan satu skill ini yang membuatnya juga dikenal sebagai assasin. Bahkan skill pertamanya punya efek untuk memperlambat lawan, alias slow, yang makin meringankannya untuk slash musuh tanpa ampun.

Selain keunggulan dalam bidang lapangan tempur, Alucard juga punya keunggulan dalam bicara. Diprediksi ekstrovert karena manipulatif, dimana salah satu saksi korbannya yaitu Zilong.

"Tau gak Zilong, ternyata mendapatkanmu itu begitu sulit kuraih."

"Alu, fokus pertempuran."

"-gak gak, Zilong, beneran kamu susah banget didapatkan.

-sebab nama kita saja dari ujung ke ujung. A dan Z. Makanya gak heran aku mau kode suka sama kamu, kamunya susah banget kugombalin...?"

"Alu..."

"Iya? Sayang?"

"Kamu minta disosor ke turet musuh sendirian ya."

* * *

 **Finn**


End file.
